


Two Idiots on Sunny

by Luca77



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Robins Humor, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca77/pseuds/Luca77
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Two Idiots on Sunny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zwei Idioten auf der Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920791) by [Another_Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight). 



**One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

**This work belongs to the author “Another_Starlight” (AO3) and is just translated by me. The Original Work is**[ Zwei Idioten auf der Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920791) **in German.**

  
  
  


It was a calm and sunny day on the Grand Line, and the Thousand Sunny was anchored at the bay of a small island. A figure in a black suit stood at the ships railing and looked towards the ocean waves.

It reached inside it’s chest pocket for a cigarette, litting it shortly after putting it inside its mouth. At the railing stood “Black Leg” Sanji, cook of the Strawhat Pirates. He looked towards the waves, enjoying the quiet on the ship. As a slight breeze came over the deck, playing with his hair in the wind, he deeply inhaled. 

Everything was peaceful and quiet… until the snoring interrupted. Sanjis a moment ago calm face distorted, and he heaved an exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t the stupid moss head sleep in silence? And why was it him, who was condemned to watch over sunny with this idiot? 

The female navigator of the Strawhats did say this was a small island, and the danger of encountering marines or other pirates was little, but due to the attention they recently had been gathering, the Strawhats were on watch. 

Or, at least the more intelligent members of their crew. So it happened, that Sanji and Zoro’d been forced to guard Sunny together, while the others went shopping on land. Despite Sanji wanting to rather get the groceries himself, he couldn’t decline his beloved Nami-swan and found himself left on the ship with the Marimo before he knew it.   
  


Sanji held one hand to his head while taking the cigarette out of his mouth with the other. He slowly blew smoke into the air and watched how the wind slowly carried it on until there was nothing to be seen anymore. When his cigarette was almost finished, he threw the glowing remains into the sea and turned around. 

His eyes wandered over deck, searching for the green haired idiot. Said idiot laid sprawled out under a trees shadow and was snoring with no concerns whatsoever. Sanji took big steps towards him, wanting to wake the mossball, as he suddenly stopped. 

The just before very annoying snoring had stopped, and Sanji could swear Zoro’s lips had moved. The cook carried on towards the direction of the sleeping swordfighter, and tried to be as noiseless as possible. 

Despite he didn’t need to worry about that, because Zoro could sleep everywhere at every time. And onboard their ship he always slept like a log, with no big worries about anything occurring and already used to the crewmembers shenanigans. 

Now, Sanji stood just a few feet away from the young fighter, and bend his knees to properly look at his face. He noticed, that Zoro’s usually peaceful sleeping face had become a frown, and his lips were forming words the cook couldn’t decipher. It was weird looking at the swordsman like this. 

Even if the smutje didn’t hold great affection towards the green haired, slumbering man, he still was his nakama, and yeah, even if he made him fly off the handle sometimes, they were friends. Sanji took the last few steps towards Zoro with care. 

Zoro had one arm resting motionless beside him, while the other lay across his bared chest due to the opening of his kimono. The sleeve got crumpled and showed his toned arm till about half his upper arm. All of a sudden the body of the adolescent warrior tensed, and his hand held tight onto the seam of his robes. 

Like this, Sanji could see the muscles moving underneath the skin. He already thought about waking Zoro up. Apparently, the moss head suffered from a nightmare, and a bad one how Sanji judged after his facial expression.

But as fast as the swordfighter got uncomfortable, he also regained his cool. The green-haired’s body relaxed and his breath, which had accelerated before, became shallow again. Sanji looked at the man peacefully sleeping on the floor, and sighed. 

“What's wrong with the Marimo to shock me like this?”, he asked himself, while getting up from his crouching position. Today was definitely his unlucky day. First, he was left alone with the moss head, and now on top of that he had to worry about him because the stupid sword brandisher apparently couldn’t sleep well. 

Sanji was on his way back to the galley, as he heard a silent rustle behind him. He turned on his heel, just to see how a barely awake Marimo hoisted up his body into a sitting position. At first glance, Zoro was still a little ruffled and directed a grim look towards the floor. It seemed that the kenshin was off track today. 

“Seems to have been a really bad dream.”, the cook thought towards himself. In the meanwhile the moss head had risen one hand towards his neck, to smoothen out his sleep hair, while yawning loudly.   
  


“That however, looks like a fairly normal Marimo”, Sanji noticed, as he studied the just awoken green haired man. Said looked around him with a questioning gaze, as if he was searching for something. 

As their eyes met, Zoro askingly rose an eyebrow: “What, you already study others while they sleep, pervert cook?” And there did his last tiny bit of concern for the moss ball go. 

“Eh? You wanna start an argument, you stupid sword waver?”, Sanji asked and did a few steps towards his direction. 

Meanwhile, Zoro stood up and reached for his Katanas, which he fixed at his red sash. 

“Why should I, curly brow? It isn’t as if you have enough stamina for that.”, he replied with a devilish smile. Sanji was slightly relieved to see Zoro acting like always. Not that he’d ever admit it. They stood across each other. Sanji was ready to go and Zoros hand hovered over his swords, ready to unsheath them. 

They both hadn’t fought for quite a while now because of Namis or their crews interference, in fear of them dismantling the entire ship. 

“You know what, Marimo? I bet ya couldn’t do anything without your swords.” Sanji sported a naughty grin. 

“You think? I can easily beat you up without them, shitty cook.” With these words Zoro dropped his swords and freed his upper body from his coat. He looked exactly like he did before a fight, just missing the Katana. 

When he looked closely now, the smutje noticed how severe the scar from Zoros fight against Mihawk stood out. it reached from his shoulder, across his entire chest until his haramaki, probably going even further underneath. His bandana was laying atop his swords, safely put away to the side. 

“Can you even fight without your toys?”, Sanji teased. Zoro just smirked and retorted 

“Don’t worry, I’ll win, with or without my swords.” 

“A swordsman without swords, don’t make me laugh. You’re as dangerous as a kitten.” Zoros face darkened. Okay, now Sanji did it. The Marimo wa pissed, and not just slightly. There was nothing left to be seen from his lost and gloomy mode just minutes ago. 

Before he could get an attack in, Sanji decided to go on the offensive and targeted Zoros had with a swift kick. Who let his arm rocket and blocked it with ease. The cook did a turn on his grounded leg and spun once around himself to light his leg with a glow. 

Moments before facing the moss head again, he jumped into the air and attacked from above. His kicks were literally raining down onto the pirate hunter, who couldn’t do much except protecting himself with his arms crossed over the head. Zoro noticed how he got slowly pushed back. But he wouldn’t go down that easily against the stupid lovesick cook. 

Who looked down disbelieving on how the Marimo had managed to block his kick. But now he had other Problems than to worry about that. The swordsman pulled on his leg and

caught it tightly with both his hands. Then he began spinning around in a circle, making the cook fly through the air with maximum velocity. 

“So, how do you like it, pervert cook? Now you aren’t as big-mouthed anymore.”, said Zoro. 

“Have you gone completely insane now, you swordsman idiot? Let me down, immediately!”, screamed an agitated Sanji, already getting motion sick from the spinning. Zoro did as told and let him go, but the high speed made the cook soar far. He managed to land on his feet and got startled as he looked up. 

The crazy moss head threw him to the other side of the deck. Sanji found himself just centimeters away from the wall to the males cabins. He looked back towards the deck and got frightened again as he saw Zoro not standing across the other side, where he threw him, but barely a meter in front of him. 

The moss head gave him a smirk, seeming to taunt Sanji with his gaze. 

Entrapped, he attempted a new charge, and targeted the green haireds torso this time. Zoro blocked the kick, but was thrown back by the force behind it. But he closed the newly created gap between him and the cook again immediately. 

He adapted into a typical boxing stance and threw a few powerful punches. Sanji blocked them all, but the impact was insane every time. Little by little, he was forced back, until his heel made contact with an obstacle. 

Appalled, Sanji noticed the sword fighter had pushed him up till the cabin. He had his back towards the wall and in front of him stretched out, the spacious deck. He tried desperately to find a way out of his predicament. While he did so, Zoro punched full force towards the cooks center, which would’ve probably done some serious damage if it hit. 

But Sanji dodged neatly, making a sidestep. 

“What was that? Is the swordless swordsman attempting boxing now?”, he cockily questioned, while still looking for an escape route. 

“Shut up, dart eyebrow.” Sanji grinned. He now had a plan how to get back to the center of the deck. 

Continuously fighting caged like this was no option. He waited until Zoro had finished his assault, crouched, and jumped. Zoro, who thought the cook was targeting his torso again, rose an arm to his defense. 

But the cook had already planned for this. He used Zoros arm to kick back. He pulled his legs closer and pushed himself off the cabin wall. With a masterful turn he soared above the sword fighters head and landed a few steps behind him. 

Honestly, he was a little pissed that the moss head had thrown him across half the ship like that. And he wanted revenge. “Thats probably the most stupid thing I’ve ever done. But it was back when I joined Luffys crew like that as well, so whatever.”

With this thought the youth cook began running, directly towards Zoros back facing him. Who reacted a moment too late, as he heard the rapidly nearing footsteps. Surprised, he felt something jumping onto his back, and the sudden weight increase got him stumbling for a second. 

“He’s not serious now, is he?” a very annoyed swordsman asked himself. “Oi, stupid pervert cook? What the heck are ya doing there?”, the sword fighter asked while trying to reach for the blondie clinging to his shoulders. 

Sanji just laughed at the miserable efforts of the young man to pull him off his back. The usually laid-back, moving fluently and graceful while fighting, swordsman turned around himself again and again in a futile attempt to get rid of his appendage. Sanji hugged Zoros neck and slung his legs around his waist. Zoro reached for Sanjis legs and tried to disengage them from his upper body, but without success. 

“If it doesn’t work with the legs, I’ll try it with the arms.”, he thought. He grabbed the upper arms of the cook and tried to free himself from their embrace. As it seemed Sanjis arms weren’t nearly as strong as his legs, and the sword fighter could easily remove them from his neck. 

When Sanji was about to fall back without the grip on Zoros shoulders, his reflexes activated and he slung his arms around the Marimos middle. Zoro got startled by the fingers suddenly digging into his ribs to find hold. He tried once more to undo Sanjis arms around his torso. 

This time, it worked and Sanji fell from his back. Zoro laughed as he saw Sanjis scrunched expression. Sanji, who couldn’t just let the Marimo of all people laugh at him, let his foot shoot forward and surprised the Marimo by pulling his footing away. 

Who landed in full lenght, with his face on the floor. Now it was Sanjis turn to laugh, what wasn’t any difficult with the ridiculous confused look on the Marimos face. 

“Just wait! You won’t laugh for long.”, growled the swordsman and plunged towards the cook. 

He jumped on top of him and fixated him on the floor. With a triumphal grin he looked down on him. 

“And? Still wanting to laugh about me, crazy cook?”, he playfully asked and Sanji could see a sparkle in his eyes, that he hadn’t seen before.

Or had he? Now Sanji remembered. Of course he’d seen it before, just not with Zoro. Normally he saw it at the silly trio consisting of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy when they played together. Suddenly Sanji realized what the glittering in Zoros eyes meant. 

The moss head had fun! The big, scary Roronoa Zoro who killed hoards of fighters like nothing, former, and feared as a demon, pirate hunter, this Roronoa Zoro had fun fighting with him like a little boy. 

Sanji couldn’t believe it.

This was a new facet of the Marimo he hadn’t guessed to exist. Sanji smirked. If the moss head wanted to fight so badly, he’d get it. In the spur of a moment the cook managed to change their positions. 

Now he was at top and grinned cheekily down at the Marimo. 

“Still that big-mouthed, stick poker?”, he asked. Zoro growled playfully at him, but if Sanji hadn’t known him for so long and knew it was just fun, it would’ve sent a shiver down his spine. 

Zoro began stemming his hands against Sanjis shoulders, to push him from his body, but the cook held his own. 

When the swordsman realized pushing got him nowhere, he just rolled to his side and took the cook with him. Sanji knew what Zoro was trying and wasn’t going to give Zoro the chance to come out on top. So he trashed Zoros plan by just rolling further. 

This fight for dominance of them let them roll back till the side of the deck where the fight had begun. 

Shortly before they collided with the door to the aquarium, Zoro managed to bury the cook under him. “Oh my god, go away you fatty!”, shouted Sanji, who couldn’t move anymore. 

He didn’t have an inchling how the sword fighter did this, but somehow he had managed to lay in a way on top of him that he couldn’t move anymore. Zoro just laughed about the comment and made himself even heavier. 

“What was that, love cook? Did you just say I was fat?”, he asked with faked dismay. Sanji could barely bring out an “Ugh.” as the weight on him increased again.

“Oiiii Zoorooo, Saaaaanjii! What are you doing there?”

  
No. No no no. Sanji groaned. That couldn’t be true!

He could feel the swordsman flinch at the sound of the voice.

“Sanji? Zoro? What is this going to be?”

  
Oh god no! Nami-swan had seen them too now.

“Hurry up, get off you idiot!”, hissed the embarrassed Cook, but it was too late already. When Zoro got up he saw the remaining crew already standing on deck.

“Wooow, didn’t know you two were swinging the other way, but no worries you’re still suuuuuuper in my eyes!”, the cyborg and carpenter of the Sunny shouted.

“Eh, what do you mean,  _ swinging the other way _ , Franky?” asked a obviously confused Chopper.

“That means that Zoro-bro and Sanji-bro are g-”  
  


“Ahhhh Franky what are you doing there? You can’t just tell him something like that!”, Usopp shouted outraged while covering Choppers ears.

Sanjis cheeks were gaining colour. How could his crewmembers think he has gay? And with the Marimo on top! He quickly glanced towards the Marimo, just to see him becoming just as red as himself.

“Oh I didn’t know you liked cuddling with each other, because you normally argue. YOu’re both so weird.”, Luffy laughed.

“Thats something we dont want to hear from YOU”, Zoro and Sanji shouted unisono. That was the cherry on top, being called weird by their idiot of a captain.

“Yohohoho you’re all so lively. I’m slowly getting jealous, because I’m already dead. Skulljooooke! Ouch, Nami, why are you hitting me?”

  
Robin just stood their and watched the crews shenanigans with a chuckle.

“Saaaanji. I’m hungry. Make food!”, their captain shouted.

“Hai, hai”, Sanji answered, while standing up to pat imaginary dirt from his pants. 

“Wait a second, cook-san.”, Nico Robin said while crossing her arms to activate her devil fruit.

The cook stood in place as told and suddenly an arm sprouted from his shoulder, whose hand gently swayed through his hair. “You had grass in your hair, cook-san.”, the archeologist chuckled and made the arm disappear. 

Sanjis cheeks heated up again and he rapidly continued his way towards the galley. His peripheral vision told him how the Marimo fled towards his training room. 

He was just as embarrassed as the cook, and he didn’t want to be stared at by their nakama longer than necessary. When they both successfully got away, the rest of the crew stood baffled on the deck.

“Does anyone know what just happened here?”, Nami asked.

“It seems that swordsman-san and cook-san get along better than we thought.”, Nico Robin answered with a mysterious smile on her lips


End file.
